Struck with Lightning/Dialogues
Diana Prince: Hey everyone, say hello to , they have just joined Alpha Bay PD! Susan Parker: Hi, ! I am Susan Parker, Detctive of Alpha Bay PD. Marina Romanova: Nice to meet you! I am Marina Romanova and profiler of ABPD. Chief Prince: It is heavily raining outside. So everyone didn't come here today.... Susan: Don't worry, Chief! There is no murder investigation today. Chief Prince: You're right. Then, , why don't you talk with Marina and Susan? Susan: Yeah, come with us! Let's sit and talk with each other. A while later... Chief Prince: , Susan, Marina, sorry to interrupt you. But a security guard of the tower with lightning rods, Donald Trippier informed he saw a dead body at the tower! Chief Prince: So, though it's raining, , you have to investigate the place. Chief Prince: Go there ASAP! Take Susan with you. I am telling everyone to come here. Chapter 1 Investigate Tower. Susan: , this man is burnt to crisp! But it's raining, and he is tied here... Susan: The man is tied to a lightning rod with a metalic barbed wire... Susan: Well, whatever happened here, that's making no sense. Ok, what have you found? Susan: You found a wallet and a broken device? Well done! The wallet may be the victim's. Susan: And, Chief mentioned a certain Donald Trippier informed the murder. Let's go interrogate him, ! Autopsy Victim's Body. Eva Littlewood: Hi, ! Nice to meet you! Eva(Winking): Though I didn't expect to meet with you in this situation... Eva: Anyway, let's talk about work. You see, your victim was burnt to a crisp. Eva: But as was raining, it's quite impossible, and it doesn't make any sense, isn't it, Susan? Susan: Yes, you're right! I think he was killed in another place! Eva: But, Susan.. oh, got this, who would bring a burned body with them? Eva: I asked Troy if there was any problem with the lightning rod itself, and I was right! Eva: The lightning rod was sabotaged. So, when the lightning struck the rod, instead of sending it in the ground, it made the lightning rod spark and... Eva: Struck the victim! But, for doing this, the killer had to use difficult terms of electronics. Susan: I got it, the killer knows electronics! Thanks Eva! Eva: Where are you going? I have another thing, there were traces of chocolates at the victim's shirt. And he had diabetics... Susan: It means the killer eats chocolate! Thanks again, Eva! I'm writing these down! Examine Wallet. Susan(Giving praise): Well done! You've found a Dog Tag! Susan: Hmm, you're right. It's faded. By any chance can you recover what's written in it? Examine Faded Dog Tags. Susan: Wow, , you recovered the name of the owner! Susan: Hector Stewart.. This must be the victim's name! Susan(Happily): You did good, ! Restore Broken Device. Susan: Hmm, you restored the thing back. And it's a camera. Susan: Ok, , I'm sending this to the lab! Analyze Digital Camera. Susan: , meet with Troy Williams, our tech expert! Troy Williams: You did a mistake, I'm the best tech expert. By the way, cool to meet you, . Hope you're not too rude as Aiden. Susan: Aiden is our another detective, who is on vaction currently, . Troy: Let it go. The camera you found at the tower belongs to a certain Hector Stewart... Susan: He's our victim! Troy: That's cool. He had a lot of pictures with her wife, Ramona Stewart. I think you should interrogate her. Susan: Of course! , let's go inform Ramona about her husband's death.